


The Sound of Your Voice, Is My Only Light

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Real Events, No Slash, Orgy, Romance, Threesome, Unsafe Sex, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has elective mutism. Brian is his therapist. Will more than a patient-doctor relationship ensue?





	The Sound of Your Voice, Is My Only Light

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Please tell me what you think. I want to improve my writing, so be as brutally honest as you'd like. This chapter is more of an "informative prolouge" but there will be more to come! (I hope). Thanks.  


* * *

"Typically Mrs. Taylor, elective mutism is a condition in which children do not speak because they do not want to. Younger children will speak when they are on their own, with their friends and sometimes with their parents, but they do not speak in school, in public situations or with strangers. True elective mutism may be a reaction to a traumatic event, the aftermath of an injury to the mouth or throat, particularly if it is painful, or a symptom of extreme shyness. Here," Dr. Kunst handed her a clipboard and pen, "if you could please read through this, check off any symptoms you recognize in your son that would be great. Also, feel free to write down any questions you have on the last three pages. Hopefully I can see you and Justin again soon?"  
  
Jennifer swallowed, throat tightening and a dryness followed. She wet her lips quickly, in an attempt to calm herself. "Of course, thank you for all you've done." She sat down heavily in a chair as he walked in the opposite direction, eyes reading the clipboard slowly.   
  
The following characteristics have been found to be common in children with EM: Please check if your child displays the following:  
  
 _Heightened sensitivity to noise/crowds/touch (possible Disorder of Sensory Integration, or DSI)  
  
Difficulty separating from parents (especially younger children) and difficulty sleeping alone  
  
Introspective and sensitive (seems to understand the world around them more thoroughly than other children the same age, and displays an increased sensitivity to feelings and thoughts)  
  
Behavioral manifestations at home, such as: moodiness, inflexibility,   
procrastination, crying easily, temper tantrums, need for control, bossiness, domination, extreme talkativeness, creativity and expressivity  
  
Intelligent, perceptive and inquisitive   
  
Tendency to be creative and artistic  
  
Bedwetting, daytime wetting accidents (enuresis), anxiety over using public restrooms (paruresis), or accidents with bowel movements (encopresis)  
  
Excessive tendency to worry and have fears (often manifested in children older than 6 years of age)_   
  
She checked off every single one. From crying too easily, moodiness, worry, bedwetting - her heart fell deeper with each smooth mark of the pen hitting the paper. Had Justin been four, six years old her fear would not have been so great; but he was seventeen. For the past three years she visted doctors, therapists, psychologists, medications, and nothing seemed to work. What made diagnosing Justin so difficult was that this "condition" only began unveiling when Justin was eleven years old. No earlier, no later.   
  
Very often, he showed signs of anxiety, extreme moodiness, clinging behavior, inflexibility, sleep problems, frequent tantrums and crying, and outrageous amounts of shyness. Craig, her husband, whether out of grief or intolerance refused to believe his only son had a problem. So many nights were spent arguing and shouting at him, but to no avail. Flipping through the last few sheets attached to the clipboard her eyes instantly glued to the treatment page.  
  
 _Since elective Mutism is an anxiety disorder, successful treatment focuses on methods to lower anxiety , increase self-esteem and increase confidence and communication in social settings. The emphasis should never be on ‘getting a child to talk’, nor should the goal of treatment be for the child to speak to the therapist. Progress outside of the clinic or doctor's office is much more important than whether or not the child speaks during the therapy session!_  
  
Initially all expectations for verbalization should be removed. As the child's anxiety is lowered and confidence increases, verbalization will usually follow. If this does not occur spontaneously, techniques can later be added to help encourage progress.   
  
A professional should devise an individualized treatment plan for each child, and allow the child, family, and school to have a great deal of input into the treatment process. Therapy usually involves some combination of Behavioral Therapy, Cognitive Behavioral Therapy (CBT), Play Therapy or Psychoanalytic therapy, Medication, and in some cases, Family therapy.  
  
Family therapy? Been there, done that, failed horribly, she thought, disgusted at just thinking of the memory. Most of these treatments she tried, with the exception of Behavioral therapy. A list of therapists and psychologists were listed under the treatment and her eyes fell on one name.   
  
Dr. Kinney.  
  
Well then, he seemed to have the most credentials and accomplishments attached to his name, a very impressive resume - why not give him a call? 


End file.
